Song One Shots
by Wghs567
Summary: A new Song One Shot in every chapter where you pick the song. Even a one-shot in the First chapter. Summary Of First Story: Ally is sick of Dallas trying to turn her into a bad girl. Song: Good Girl By Carrie Underwood
1. Good Girl

**Hey, I'm back with another Song one-shot. I think I'm going to turn this story into a book of song one-shots. If you could reply with a song from the list and I will try my best. But since I hate it when a story is just a list of songs for this chapter I'm going to add a story with the list, so hopefully you like the song Good girl, By Carrie Underwood. I actually had to look up what the song was about, because it's kind of confusing, but I figure it out, that it's a song about how guys think that girls are weak and can't make good choices on men, even though they can judge a guy, well most of us. Now onto the story.**

**Before He Cheats**

**Clarity**

**Feel This Moment**

**Next To Me**

**Misery**

**People Like Us**

**Hall Of Fame**

**I'm Still Standing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.**

Ally Pov

I'm so sick of Dallas. He is a complete jerk. He keeps telling me that I should do drugs and all this stuff. I keep telling him no but he doesn't listen. He says that a good girlfriend would do it. I keep telling him that I'm a good girl, that I don't do that kind of stuff. I also tell him that if I do, and the press finds out, that it could hurt Austin's image. That usually makes him smack me. Yes he abuses me. But it's not bad; it's usually a smack on the face or the pull of the hair. I don't tell anyone though. He keeps telling me that bad girls turn him on, but I really don't care what turns him on. I really want to get out of this relationship, but I'm scared.

"Ally!" Speaking of the devil. "What?" I replied irately. He put his hands around my waist onto my ass. Oh, that's another thing; he wants me to sleep with him. That's not going to happen. I pushed him away from me, not wanting to feel violated. That mad Dallas mad, so he slapped me. My cheeks burned as I held back the tears.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice nearby yelled. I turned around to see Austin on the staircase with an angry, man killing look on his face. He ran down the stairs, and started coming after Dallas. Dallas with the little IQ he had knew he need to run, which is what he did. When Austin got to the door he looked out and turned around and came back in.

"Care to explain," Austin said, angrily. "There is nothing to explained," I shot back at him. I didn't want Austin to go all protective over me; I can deal with my own problems. "So he touches you in the wrong places and slaps you, and there's nothing to explain?" He yelled. "It's not your relationship so stop trying to get involved," I yelled back taking my anger out on him. I ran up to the practice room, locked the door and cried. I cried for everything that Dallas has did to me. I finally ran out of tears, but I was still upset. So I did what any song writer does when they are upset, write.

The next day Dallas walked into Sonic Boom, drunk. "Ally," he said in a weird voice. "What," I said. "Come over tonight," he replied almost falling over. This was my opportunity. "Why don't you come over to sonic boom tonight instead, after hours, "I offered in the sexiest voice I could make. He winked and walked out. I grabbed my cell phone and pressed 3 on my speed dial. 1 being my dad, and 2 being Austin. "Hey Trish can you get a lot of people at sonic boom at about 8," I said into the phone.

It was 7:59, and everyone was here including Dallas and Austin. I grabbed my microphone and walked on stage.

"Here is a special song, for a special someone," I said, right before Austin's band began to play.

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

With your head in the clouds

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)

Gonna give you the world

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey

But he'll sting you like a bee

So lock up all your love and

Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

Get out while you can

I know you think you got a good man

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Better listen to me

He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding

And a hand you can hold

Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)

Like every good girl does

Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust

'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh, he's no good, girl

Why can't you see?

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

The crowd cheered as I took my bow. I got off stage as Dallas walked to me.

"You were Okay, but I've herd better," Dallas said. He took my hand and started to drag me. This guy is dumber than I thought. "You didn't get the message at all did you?" I asked the idiot. "What kind of song has a message?" He asked seriously. Oh dear G-d help me. "Where done, Dallas, I'm done with your stuff, I don't want to see you, and I want you to leave me alone!" I screamed, making the whole store quiet. Dallas just stormed off. Austin came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You know, I go for good girls," Austin said laughing. "Oh really huh," I replied pulling him into a long passionate kiss. I heard a snap and turned to see Dez with his camera taking pictures. "Oh well," I said and turned back to Austin.

**So what do you think? I think I rushed the ending too much. I rather write it on paper, it helps me get all my ideas out, but hey I'm lazy. So please tell me what you think, and choose a song from the list for my next one-shot that will be added to this story thingy meh bobber.**


	2. Clarity

**Hello, I'm back. Sorry it took me long to update, power went out at my house. Now since I didn't get any song request, I still got a review. So Thank you LoveShipper for that review, it made me laugh. I'm choosing the song Clarity by Zedd. I was going to choose another song but then I watched Glee and they sung this song, and it led me to choosing it. Now the meaning of this song, since I had to look up this one to, is two people that keep breaking up, but there love is so strong that they always get back together. And guess what no Dallas. The first one of my story's he is not in. Okay, Headphones in, Kelly Clarkson blasting through them. I think I'm readying to type. So you ready, **_**right? Right!**_** (If you know where that saying is from, you are the most awesome person in the world.)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally or Clarity by Zedd.**

**Ally Pov: **

"I hate you!" I screamed. "Then maybe we should break up!" Austin screamed back. He then left. This was our daily routine. Scream, fight, break up, and get back together. I'm just scared one day we won't get back together. I walked over to my song book and wrote the next line of my new song.

_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need.**_

**Next Day**

"Ally," Austin said opening the practice room door. He continued, "I'm so sorry about our fight, I was just upset because we never get to spend any time together anymore." I went over to him and gave him a hug. He knew that met yes. We went over to the piano and started working on his new song.

"Okay how about, _**still fight and I don't know why?**_ I asked. "Eh, I don't think it would be good for this song," He said letting me down easy. I quickly scribbled the lyric down for my song.

**Later That Day**

"You were so checking out those cheerleaders!" I screamed at Austin. We just got back from lunch at the food court where the cheerleaders where practicing. The whole time Austin was staring. "No I wasn't, you just don't trust me!" He screamed back. "Trust, Trust! I do trust you, you just abuse it and that's why I have my doubts!" That boy sometime really annoys me. He walked out causing me to yell again at him. "Where are you going?" "As far away from you as I can get," he said, answering my question.

**The next day**

"You ready for your concert tonight?" I asked my BOYFRIEND. We made up last night. Austin was about to play at Marlins Park (**Miami Marlins Baseball Parks in case you're not a baseball fan**). "Yuppers," He replied with a smile on his face.

"Um, Austin bad news, your opening act cancelled," Trish said very fast. Oh no! What's he going to do? You can't have a concert with no opening act.

Wait!

"I can replace your opening act. I have a new song, and it would help me get discovered by a record company." Austin's face lit up to the idea. "Thank you so much," He came over and gave me a big bear hug. It felt so nice to be in his arms again. I hope he likes my new song and doesn't break up with me forever.

**At the Concert**

"And now for are opening act, Ally Dawson!" The crowd screamed. Austin squeezed my hand as I walked on stage. The music started playing and I quickly winked at Austin and started singing.

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life _

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, _

_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy,_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity,_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy,_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends _

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why _

_If our love is tragedy,_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity,_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, _

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity,_

_Why are you my clarity?_

The crowd was cheering like crazy. I looked at Austin and he smiled at me. Well at least I know he is not mad at me. I just need to talk to him but I can't until he is done. I waited impatiently until he was done, nervous of what he might think. After he got done preforming he came toward me and hugged me.

"I think we really need to work on are relationship," he stated. "You think," I responded and he kissed my cheek.

**I know it was very short but I'm in the car getting in and out so it's hard keeping for me to keep my trace of thought. So do you hate it love it? Also make sure you request a song, pwease. Here the list, I also added a few more songs.**

**Before He Cheats**

**Clarity**

**Good Girl**

**Feel This Moment**

**Misery**

**People like Us**

**Hall Of Fame**

**I'm Still Standing**

**Bye Bye Bye**

**I Want It That Way**


	3. I Want It That Way

**Okay here we go, I Want It That Way… you really thought you were going to get off that easy. I swear I annoy my mother to the end when I write a new song-fic. I constantly play the song over and over again. But this one was probably the worst because I already play it all day. This just adds to it. Okay this was requested by Lily888. Okay heres we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or I Want It That Way by BACKSTREET BOYS.**

**Austin's Pov:**

I regret it every single day. That day when we broke up I don't know why we did. What hurt the most is when she said that she wanted it that way.

_**Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say **_

We probably could have worked it out so things would stay the normal and we go still date. But it's what she wanted. I hate going by the magic, whatever, restaurant. Every night I feel as if we should get back together but she probably doesn't feel the same.

_**Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache **_

It's been a year since I made the worst mistake of my life.

_**Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake **_

Ever since that night I've been trying to think of a song to write for her. It's been hard because I'm not songwriter of the year.

I know I'm not the one she desires. There are boys knocking down her door, she probably likes all of them better than me. I hide my pain every day I talk to her. Dez said that she still likes me, but who can trust the "Love Whisper". She probably hates me. What am I talking about, she broke up with me, she does hate me. Well no she doesn't or she wouldn't be my friend. UGH!

"Austin, Austin, AUSTIN," yelled a voice. I looked up to see Ally trying to wake me up from the day dream. "Ally, question," I said to her. She looked at me with concerned eyes. "Do you hate me?" I asked. Her eyes became big and she looked shocked. Well then she must hate me.

"Why would you even ask a question like that, I could never hate you," Ally replied in an honest voice. But she probably doesn't like me like I like her. Ugh!

**A couple of days later:**

"Austin you're on in five!" Screamed Trish. My concert was today at sonic boom and I am finally going to sing my song. I don't know how she will react or if she will even realize it is about her.

"So this song is for a special someone that I wrote," I said into the microphone. I looked at Ally and her face showed that she was really confused.

_**You are my fire**_

_**The one desire**_

_**Believe when I say**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**But we are two worlds apart**_

_**Can't reach to your heart**_

_**When you say**_

_**That I want it that way**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**Am I your fire**_

_**Your one desire**_

_**Yes I know it's too late**_

_**But I want it that way**_

I walked down the stage and to Ally with my guitar. I stood there serenading her as she smiled, almost crying.

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but heartache?**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake?**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**Now I can see that we're falling apart**_

_**From the way that it used to be, yeah**_

_**No matter the distance**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**That deep down inside of me...**_

_**You are my fire**_

_**The one desire**_

_**You are**_

_**You are, you are, you are**_

_**Don't wanna hear you say**_

_**Ain't nothin' but heartache?**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)**_

_**I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but heartache?**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin but a mistake?**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)**_

_**I want it that way**_

I walked back to the stage to finish up the song

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but heartache?**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake?**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**'Cause I want it that way**_

I finished the song and winked at her. I finished the rest of the hour concert. Once I was done I walked back stage to see Ally there. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you," I said into her ear. She kissed me on my cheek. "I missed you too," She replied. Dez and Trish stood there smiling like a bunch of idiots. Dez was even crying.

"It's like one of my romance movies," Dez cried. Ally and I turned around to give Dez a funny look. I made the "oh well" motion and dragged Ally over for a big group hug.

**So what do you think? BTW if you skipped over the song, look back because there was some other stuff besides song lyrics in it so go back, NOW. Remember to vote. Review and Follow pwease.**

_**Before He Cheats**_

_**Feel This Moment**_

_**Misery**_

_**People like Us**_

_**Hall Of Fame**_

_**I'm Still Standing**_

_**Bye Bye Bye**_


End file.
